1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the area of telecommunications, and more particularly to a method and system for re-routing a multicast stream.
2. Description of Related Art
Protocol Independent Multicast (PIM) is a multicast routing protocol independent of unicast routing protocols. It does not depend on a specific unicast routing protocol. When using PIM, reverse path forwarding (RPF) checking can be implemented by using an existing unicast routing table. When using a protocol independent multicast-sparse mode (PIM-SM), a rendezvous point tree (RPT) or a source path tree (SPT) may be established by using Join or Prune messages. Join or Prune messages are explicitly sent by a PIM router. A multicast stream is received by a network segment to which the multicast group belongs via the RPT or SPT. Protocol independent multicast-source-specific multicast (PIM-SSM) is an improvement of PIM-SM. When using PIM-SSM, an SPT is established by using Join or Prune messages explicitly sent by a PIM router, and the process of establishing an RPT and switching between an RPT and an SPT can be bypassed.
With the development and growth of broadband network technologies, more and more network operators provide high-quality Internet protocol television (IPTV) services to the public by deploying PIM multicast networks so as to increase revenue of broadband services. In other words, IPTV provides high-definition broadband video services to the public by using multicast technology in IP networks. Therefore, reliability of PIM multicast networks is very important to network operators.
The process of switching an SPT under conventional PIM-SM technology by changing a unicast route is described as follows:
When a unicast route changes, an RPF checking is done on all active (S,G), (*,G) and (*,*,RP) entries, and all affected incoming interfaces are updated. In particular, if a new incoming interface appears in an outgoing interface list, it is deleted from the outgoing interface list. The previous incoming interfaces may be added to the outgoing interface list by a subsequent Join/Prune message from downstream. Join/Prune messages received on the current incoming interface are ignored. Join/Prune messages received on new interfaces or existing outgoing interfaces are not ignored. Other outgoing interfaces are left as is until they are explicitly pruned by downstream routers or are timed out due to lack of appropriate Join/Prune messages. If a router has an (S,G) entry with an SPT-bit set, and the updated iif(S,G) (Incoming InterFace (Source, Group)) does not differ from iif(*,G) or iif(*,*,RP), then the router resets the SPT-bit.
The router must send a Join message with S in the Join list via a new incoming interface to inform upstream routers that it expects a multicast stream over the new incoming interface. It may also send a Prune message with S in the Prune list via the old incoming interface, if the link is operational, to inform upstream routers that this part of the distribution tree is going away.
In the above conventional PIM-SM technology, if a unicast route to a multicast source changes, for example, the unicast route changes from the second-best route to the best route, a PIM router sends a Join message to a new upstream PIM router to establish a new SPT. If the old incoming interface is still active, the PIM router sends a Prune message to the old upstream PIM router to prune the prior SPT. The inventor of the present invention found that once the prior SPT is pruned, transmitting for a multicast stream is broken until the new SPT is operational.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method for re-routing a multicast stream, which overcomes the problem that transmitting for a multicast stream is broken until the new SPT is operational.